


they gonna like me when i'm sick

by Laeana



Series: not art, but chaos [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Character Study, Curiosity, Dialogue-Only, Exposure, M/M, Memories, POV Outsider, Past, Photography, Questioning, Regret, Sadstuck, Unreliable Narrator, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: An exhibition. Of pictures. Somewhere in Madrid.And so a story has been told to a certain someone that was passing by.The story of an artist and his model.A story, like so many in the world.The story of a young artist, a tortured artist, who ended up by plucking his own wings, blinded by his sunshine.(First chapter : English / Second chapter : French)
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: not art, but chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. they gonna like me when I'm sick (eng)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see if you check the stories I wrote before, I'm not used to go for english. But it's okay somehow, I think we all need to experiment different kind of writing ...  
> So, I'm French. And it's the only language I'm sure at 100% to control, my sincere apologizes if there is any mistakes, grammatically or orthographically speaking. I don't have any beta on this so ... I hope this will not make you running away !

**"** _I don't want to be awake again,_ _I spend my days with my head inside my hands._ _If I go outside, I'll fall apart._ **"**

* * *

**-Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía-**

**(Madrid, Spain)**

Wandering through the gallery to the exhibition of a famous artist that made himself being known with his latest exhibition of pictures. A lot of people are going around. 

“He took all of theses pictures … ?”

A whisper. A man turns around, a bit of a smile on his lips.

“Yeah he liked that a lot. He always saw things differently, hyper aware of his surroundings. He couldn’t help but wanting to freeze them in time.”

“But isn’t that a bit sad ?

I mean, you’re getting a memory about everything and everyone he saw but not a single one about himself. About what he looked like.”

“Not about who he was ?”

“Oh you know ... I always have the feeling that you get to know the person only by looking things from their point of view. 

It’s a bit of him, a bit of his thoughts, personality ...

But you, you seem to know who he was ?”

“I used to. That is sure. But I don’t know if I should be the one talking about it …”

“Please, I want to know more !”

“That boy ... he was a young artist. Such a despaired boy. He’s probably the one who understand the best the fact of good people falling in love with wrong people sometimes.

He, since a long time, searched for his model. The one who would be the masterpiece of all his works. And the person he needed was just in front of his eyes.

Another man. A pretty beautiful man, solar and caring. Apparently.

Since they were both in Spain, it was a brilliant idea of making such a guy his ultimate work. But it wasn’t easy to begin with.

He had to convince the other guy first to let him take pictures of him.

This last was, you know, used to cameras and that kind of stuff, it was the era after all, but wasn’t so much enjoying the idea of becoming model. 

Their first meeting-”

“Are you only gonna talk about them ?”

“I don’t know much of the artist’s history except through this one.”

“I ... understand. Sorry. You can go on.”

“Their first meeting had been a disaster. Our boy has inner-charisma but wasn’t the most at ease with proper conversation, used to stand behind a camera. 

We can say the other boy wasn’t much better. Really two idiots.

And the one who would become the model later however listened the proposition. 

And had a lot of questions afterwards.

Things about money and then things more personals or indiscreet like if it wasn’t too taboo to do that kind of pictures while being a male.

The artist answered everything carefully, with a lot of patience. He knew- He wanted that guy to be his masterpiece.

I think you’ve got a picture of the coffee shop they meet in. Just there.”

: **It’s an ordinary room really. Midday maybe. There is a chair alongside a table on which two cups are resting and, in the background, on the wall, stands a painting, some foreign countries. At the right, somehow, is visible the glass from the window. The reflect, along with how the lights gets in, create a shadow play pretty impressive** :

[...]

_“You will be paid of course.”_

_“I don’t... that wasn’t really my question. Money isn’t important.”_

_“You sure ? A lot of people …”_

_“Yes, I’m very sure of it. The main question was : why me ? I’m pretty much ordinary.”_

_“I don’t think so. I think you are beautiful - in so many ways possible. That’s why I need you to be in my collection. Please.”_

_“Beautiful ? Beautiful ?”_

_“Is there any problems with what I said ?”_

_“Look. I think you’re taking me for someone else. I’m annoying really. I may be qualified of excessive, broken, odd, normal but not beautiful. You should really-”_

_“This.”_

_“W-what ?”_

_“This. You aren’t aware of it. But this is really what’s making you so unique.”_

_“I don’t understand ?”_

_“A lot of people could use the same words as you just did. But I’m pretty sure few of them would use the term “broken” to describe themselves.”_

_“We are all broken. From a way or another.”_

_“Sure. Me probably as much as you are. And everyone is but few are those who dare admitting it.”_

_“...you won’t give up right.”_

_“Nope, I won’t back up ! I want you to be my model.”_

[...]

“This is a place the artist used to like a lot. He would come here to take a break, this was the closest from his work. He would sit at the exact place that is shown on those pictures and would order to the bartender-”

“But. In the end, the model agreed ? How much time did it takes ?”

“You’re impatient.”

“People often told me that I needed to request what I wanted, however it could slips right through my fingers.”

“It took a long time, indeed. Because they didn’t install an employee-employer relationship but a friendship. It happened little by little, piece by piece but it happened.

They started to talk about their lives. From one to another. 

And I think you are going to like this part since we are talking of his life in particular.

The artist ... have faced a lot of problems during his young days. He had a lovely family that tore apart when his mother passed away and his wish of being photographer wasn’t really much accepted by his father.

He got himself out of it, though. He did everything he could so he could run away and survive. He burned all bridges with his family except one of his cousin he was particularly close of.

He worked the hardest to be able to live from his passion. He suffered the most from his mother’s loss and wasn’t even able to grieve her correctly. He took all opportunities that came to him.”

“Excuse-Me ?”

“Yes ?”

“All of that ... it makes me think of a story. Or more something I realized. The collection “Her Love” was for his mother, am I correct ?”

“Yes. He never really told anything about it but it is. Totally.”

“He suffered great depression. Wasn’t even able to look himself in the mirror. Lost weight. Hurt himself countless time. Tried to die. The only way for him to hold onto life was his art.

He spoke about it with his model. Surely one of the hardest conversation they’ve ever made. One of the most intimate too. They lived similar - but very different - things.

Here happened their conversation.”

: **It’s a hill or something like that. The angle doesn’t help to determinate whether it is or not. It’s almost night time and the place is pretty dark. A single tree lays on the picture. An oak. Far away, lights of the city are illuminating darkness, creating colorful effects - red, green, blue …** :

[...]

_“So. Serious talk.”_

_“If you- If you begin like that, it’s never gonna be a serious talk.”_

_“I know. Sorry. Was trying to cool down the atmosphere.”_

_“You felt it.”_

_“What ?”_

_“The fact I’m nervous.”_

_“You can’t even look me in the eyes so yes I thought something was going on in your mind.”_

_“I already tried to kill myself.”_

_“...i think I can understand that.”_

_“What ? “_

_“What what ?”_

_“You’re not going to ask why and when and ... I don’t know being more curious ?”_

_“I’m waiting for you to tell me. You can, if you need to. And if you feel like you don’t wanna then it’s fine.”_

_“I don’t know what to say.”_

_“You don’t need to say anything. I know since ... well months. And I won’t judge you. Ever. Plus ... i already wanted to.”_

_“Kill yourself ? Why ?”_

_“I don’t really know. It’s like ... a feeling. A moment of unhappiness that sticks with us forever. Sometimes it slides in our memory. But I think most of people already wanted to die, seriously, at least once. And I think most of people didn’t try it because they never had the guts.”_

[...]

“They only came to this place twice. The second time wasn’t a good one. I’ll tell you later. 

So. The artist was less heavy since he gave some of his burden to his friend. They could share secrets and feels and thoughts all together. It was probably the most peaceful era they’ve ever known.

After that, the model, who still hadn’t correctly accept the proposition of our boy, followed him everywhere. For every picture he made, he would just step aside and watch him doing his job.

He never said it but he always liked looking at the other taking picture because he seemed out of everything, of the world and so he was out of danger.

One of the pictures on this gallery was not taken by our artist but by the model himself. I believe it is this one.”

: **A garden. Some flowers are growing all around but it’s pretty messy, giving a sauvage aspect to this. The sun is high, once again, but the entire artwork breathes hotness. Summer. Some roses and petunias are on the foreground but what is the most striking is the shadow of someone slowly moving out of the frame** :

[...]

_“Why do you- Why is my camera in your hands ?”_

_“I’m bored. Let’s exchange our roles !”_

_“What ? No shit. My talent exists only behind a camera not in front- stop that !”_

_“Why ? Are you shy ?”_

_“I …”_

_“Soooooo. You’re allowed to take pictures of me every time but I cannot make a single one of you.”_

_“I’m not ... as beautiful as you are.”_

_“Sorry ?”_

_“You heard me right.”_

_“That’s what you think. It’s so hard to convince the others they aren’t looking like they think they do.”_

_“You were the same !”_

_“I didn’t say I was exempt. Self-confidence is at loss nowadays and ... come on ! I don’t wanna put your picture in a museum, I just want to keep it as a memory.”_

_“But I am still- argh !”_

_“Stop running ! What are you ? A rabbit ?”_

_“When I say I don’t want to, that is that I really don’t want to !”_

_“What are you implying ?”_

_“Maybe that I’m not like you, always faking your refusal !”_

_“You little-...”_

_“I didn’t say anything.”_

_“I am going to fulfill your memory card, we’ll see if you’ll still be laughing after that.”_

_“What ? Give me back my camera !”_

_“Never !”_

[...]

“It was a happy era ? “

“I believe so.”

“I know this collection is called “Who You Are” but those pictures don’t really give any information about his model. More about himself.”

“For me.”

“Sorry ? “

“The collection’s name is “Who You Are For Me”.”

“But I was sure it was “Who You Are” ... why’s that …”

“Yeah. I know. And to be honest, you were pretty right about the era. A nice one. Beautiful one.

Indeed, they managed to create such memories during all this time. Memories about everything and anything and, little by little, our artist was fulfilling his collection entirely. Canvas there ... actually represent most of their relationship.”

“The way it has been represented change a bit. That may be my impression but …”

“No. You’re not wrong once again. Here you have one of their greatest moment concerning their relationship.”

: **It’s nighttime. But the place managed to not be too dark because of the big fire in the middle of everything. It is set up into the woods or something alike. A camping. And is barely visible a man sitting in the background, almost totally hidden by the fire ; you can see of him the guitar he’s holding** :

[...]

_“Come on, camping ? What are we, twelve ?”_

_“You need inspiration right ?”_

_“Inspiration? I don’t see what this has to do with my inspiration. Don’t roll your eyes !”_

_“You will see, it’s magic. Come’re, sit by the fire. You will get warmer.”_

_“Okay okay fine. After all we walked more than three hours to find this place so I can at least try to enjoy it.”_

_“Correct. That’s the good spirit !”_

_“Says the one who still hasn’t signed my contract.”_

_“I didn’t?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well that’s not a big deal ? I mean, you know I wouldn’t let you down after all.”_

_“I hope. If you dare runaway now I will hunt you down - and kill you.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“You don’t understand the struggle of an artist don’t you.”_

_“Nope. And frankly speaking I don’t give a fuck !”_

_“Awesome.”_

_“Yeah yeah.”_

_“Wait. You know how to play guitar ?”_

_“A few. A bit. Let’s say I learned to.”_

_“But you ... that’s a good song. What’s his name ?”_

_“He doesn’t have one.”_

_“You created it ?”_

_“Weeeeeell. On this part I’m really proud to say yes.”_

_“It’s really soft though. I like that. A lot.”_

_“Who you are for me.”_

_“H-Huh? What do you-”_

_“That’s how I will call it ! Who you are for me !”_

_“Well that’s ... pretty lame actually.”_

_“Shut up ! You don’t understand the struggle of an artist.”_

_“And now you’re using my own words against myself ! Urgh I hate you.”_

_“No. I don’t even think you could.”_

[...]

“Sadly, this moment, the highest point of their relation, was the closest from the end of it. Our artist had fallen in love with his friend, how couldn’t he? 

It has been such a long time since he ever get that kind of relationship. He couldn’t even imagine his life without the other. He was insecure, the speech he made to his model the first day was also for him.

He never believed enough in himself. He was such a passionate man. As through his artworks, he would love deeply, without even knowing what love was, and would be hurt from the most terrible way when his love wouldn’t be given back.

An eternal cycle he was always finding himself caught in. 

But this wasn’t the same love he ever knew. This was new, this was different. Maybe because he never knew so well the person he’d fall in love with. 

They had different lives, ways of living. They spent a lot of time together but separately too. And so, the ending of his collection was getting closer, he still hadn’t taken his masterpiece. He wanted it to last forever, he wanted an excuse to stand by the side of the other man. 

He loved him, apparently.

From a crazy way he couldn’t even explain to himself. Love at first sight, “Coup de Foudre” in french. There is a certain irony in it, literally, someone that has been hit by a lightning. A shock, painful, that can left scars and marks - forever.

They had a great fight. Before even the end of the collection. They almost ended up to come to blows. A mess.”

: **Same hill than before? But it’s daylight. The sky is grey. Autumn probably because of the state of the oak. The picture seems darker than the first one, sadder too. Everything, in particular the skies, seems to be about to cry** :

[...]

_“You called me in rush, I didn’t have time to prepare !”_

_“Sorry about that.”_

_“You alright ?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I’m totally, perfectly fine. Really.”_

_“No, you aren’t. And not only because you just let out an eccentric laugh that is making me terrified. You seem like … in fact it’s not bad but you seem so happy. What happened ?”_

_“I proposed.”_

_“Pro … posed ?”_

_“I proposed to her. I kneeled in front of her, I even forgot all the speech I had prepare but I could only show her the ring. And she was crying of joy.”_

_“…”_

_“It was so imperfect and perfect at the same time. Everything. I just- Are you okay ?”_

_“Y-Yes. Yes, I just … that’s a lot of news. You never talked about her. At all.”_

_“Well, that was none of our business right ? I didn’t find time to talk about it.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“You don’t seem too much happy for me.”_

_“I am. I am of course, I-”_

_“Don’t lie. You’re not a good liar. What’s going on ?”_

_“If I tried to tell you you wouldn’t understand. I was such an idiot, oh god.”_

_“Can’t you try to be nice for once ? Happy for the others ? If you don’t explain how do you want me to understand ?”_

_“Is this how little you think of me ?”_

_“I don’t think anything.”_

_“I can’t do this anymore. Not with you. You heartless son of bitch.”_

_“Oh my god, I tried to be nice with you ! We never talked about us to that point. You know what ? I don’t care anymore. Shut up. Just shut up.”_

[...]

“I told you the second encounter there wasn’t a good one.”

“They fought ? But how did they manage to take the latest picture ?”

“The model’s still got an engagement with him you know ? And no matter what happened, he said he couldn’t break it. So they somehow managed to do it.”

“That ... should have been hard. Our artist was probably pretty hurt deep inside. They didn’t talk about it ?”

“No. They stayed silent. In the room facing each other, and they had regrets I think. I think they regretted it.”

“Me too. Well, wouldn’t you regret the waste of such a beautiful friendship - and story ?”

“Maybe.”

“And is there any picture of this encounter ?”

“The moment when he took the picture of his model ?”

“Yes.”

“Well you have the main piece.”

“That’s all …”

“Well …”

: **A man is standing, a hand on his hips. The picture is truly breathtaking. There is a big contrast between the atmosphere that breathes sadness and pain while the main character is like a sunrise. A smirk on the face, eyes looking at something out of the frame, he seems mischievous. He’s truly beautiful. The surrounding is only a grey font that includes a lot of shadows who are giving a dark aspect to the whole artwork** :

[...]

_“Stay natural.”_

_“Natural ?”_

_“Yeah. Forget what I said. Just ... okay. That’s it.”_

_“Should I adopt a gesture in particular ?”_

_“Actually, not. You are my main artwork. If you are a bit special this isn’t a big deal. This is what that kind of picture is made for. Draw attention.”_

_“And I will be the one drawing attention ?”_

_“You still don’t believe what I said.”_

_“About what ? How beautiful I was ? It’s complicated to believe such words.”_

_“Don’t your fiancee tell you that sometimes ?”_

_“No ... I mean yes or ... in fact I don’t pay attention to that kind of sentences.”_

_“But you just paid attention to what I said. Now and before. What’s the difference between her saying it and me saying it ?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“We are just going to change the angle. Move left, please.”_

_“I felt somehow I should pay attention to what you were saying.”_

_“Doesn’t make any sense.”_

_“Why ?”_

_“Why ? Simply because you are going to marry her when I’m simply your employer.”_

_“Simply ? Stop that nonsense. We never have been …”_

_“Really ? Because that’s the impression you made me. What did you said already ? Oh yeah. It was none of our business. You shouldn’t be concerned about my talking since I’m none of your business either way.”_

_“It wasn’t meant like that !”_

_“But this is how I felt it. This is how our entire relationship felt. I thought we had something special you know ? Something you wouldn’t throw away just like that. But I was so wrong.”_

_“No, listen, mate, I …”_

_“Please leave. Leave right now. We’re done.”_

[...]

“So this is the ending ? This is how the whole story ended ? The last picture of the collection ... and the main one.”

“Few are aware of it but this isn’t the last picture.”

“What ?”

“Their story ... well it’s a bit complicated. They parted because our artist couldn’t bear the idea of the one he was loving marrying someone else than himself.

The model was sad, so sad he had lost such a person but he couldn’t understand. He was really being insensitive on this point since he couldn’t give up and was hurting more and more his friend.

Self-depreciation has already hit our main protagonist. He thought he wasn’t good enough, that he didn’t deserve to be happy. Terrified by his past, chained, and unable to move forward his mistakes.

The thing is the model sent him an invitation for the wedding, one week before it.

And as the idea grew up more and more unpleasant in his mind, the artist decided to see him one last time before. He had to tell him what burden he was keeping. So they met. Here.”

: **A fountain. In the middle of a wide paved square. There is a tree at the left of the picture. The fountain is grey, the light of the day shows up how much the time was devastating on it, but the most singular thing about it is that it is totally dry. Not a single drop of water can be seen** :

[...]

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry for what ? Is this how you greet me ?”_

_“Ah, hello of course.”_

_“What do you wanna tell me ?”_

_“...you’re straightforward.”_

_“Last time we saw you told me to leave and the time before we had an argument. I don’t want to damage more our relationship than how it is.”_

_“This is too late. I believe.”_

_“You know you’re more than a friend for me?”_

_“Probably. But that’s... you know that’s not what I want.”_

_“What you want ?”_

_“I told you earlier. I was an idiot. We spent so much time together, it’s been so long since the last time I ever got that close to someone.”_

_“So long ?”_

_“It always ends badly. I can’t even blame you. It’s my own fault.”_

_“What are you so guilty of ?”_

_“Falling in love with you.”_

_“You …”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”_

_“...”_

_“But you don’t have to worry about it. You don’t have to worry. You can go marry yourself with the girl of your dreams that’s okay. Just forget about me and I ... at once I will disappear.”_

_“...”_

_“I really left you speechless didn’t I ? I’m not stupid you know, you can tell me it’s unrequited, I didn’t expect much. I just needed to tell you that. “_

_“...”_

_“Still not a single answer, huh ? That’s alright, I’m gonna leave you anyway, you probably have better things to do than seeing an acquaintance. Farewell.”_

[...]

“They were idiots. Both of them, weren’t they ?”

“What is your point ?”

“The model obviously loved the artist, I don’t even see why he went marrying a random girl.”

“I don’t know. Maybe you need to part your point of view.”

“Like ?”

“It could be his parents who introduce this girl to him and he didn’t want to disappoint them. Or it could be an old friend that came back and he thought that he should marrying her because of the memories they made in the past. Or …”

“I see. This could be some reasons I guess. But they didn’t... he made his farewells ?”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t it too formal ? Or ... you told me there were two pictures after the main one ?”

“It’s because ... our artist became unsteady. Hurt from the most terrible way. He hated himself more than anything because it was the fault of his own heart. He could have been friends forever with the model but he had to fall in love with him.

This was painful and yet more than significant for him. He felt like he didn’t have his place anywhere. Like he could be gone as well. I think you understand what I mean ?”

“I’m afraid to.”

: **It’s surely a bathroom. But there is nothing to see except a bathtub. There is a zoom on it. Ivory, white. The only shades of it. If it’s not for the red on the rim. Dark red, metallic red, only drops, not even enough to do a puddle** :

“Did he ... die ? Did he commit suicide ? Why no one know the end of the story ? And the other man ? Did he just let him go ? Did he stay with his wife ?”

The man shivers, looking down on the last picture, without giving any real answer. 

“Maybe nobody knows. Maybe sometimes it’s better if a story doesn’t find an end. Like that his reader can imagine what they want - and more than everything - they can give up on what they don’t want it to be.”

“But that’s not right. It doesn’t feel right.”

Something is bothering.

The look in his eyes, the mark almost erased of a ring on his left hand, the painting, and the accent in his voice ...

A doubt.

“And the two men ? Both of them they- they know how it ends, don’t they ? Nobody knows if it’s not for them, right ?”

But as soon as the man has approached, he already has disappeared.

[...]

_“Oh god, oh god. I’m sorry, Lando. I’m sorry, mi amor. Lando …”_

_He’s pale, so pale. He never saw him this pale. He never expected finding him there, he expected everything but that. Would have prefered everything but that._

_“...”_

_“Why did you do that ? Why ... I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot for choosing normality above everything. I need to …”_

_“…”_

_“What should I do ? What should I … I just can’t. It’s my fault.”_

_“C-Carlos …”_

_He’s fighting to stay awake. Brown eyes so blurry, almost not quite there. But love still in the corner of his eyes._

_“D-Don’t say anything. It’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna call an ambulance, okay, corazón ?”_

_“...Your hand ... give me …”_

_He lifts his hand to take the one covered of blood. Trying to not look too much. Blood, blood, there is blood everywhere._

_“Shush. I love you okay ? You shouldn’t have done that but I … I will save you. I’m not gonna leave you like that. “_

_“...”_

_And he collapses._

_Fear inside his stomach._

_“Forgive me. Forgive me, please …”_

_“...”_

_His phone. He has to grab his phone. Everything seems to slow. And what if … and what if…_

_“Y-Yes ? I got a friend, he just … made a suicide attempt and there is a lot of blood. It’s urgent, he is losing consciousness. We are at …”_

[...]


	2. they gonna like me when i'm sick (fr)

**"** _I don't want to be awake again_

_I spend my days with my head inside my hands_

_If I go outside, I'll fall apart_ **"**

* * *

**-Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía-**

**(Madrid, Espagne)**

Marcher dans la galerie jusqu'à l'exposition d'un artiste célèbre qui s'est fait connaître grâce à sa dernière collection de tableaux. Beaucoup de gens circulent.

"Il a pris toutes ces photos ...?"

Un murmure. Un homme se retourne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui, il a toujours beaucoup aimé ça. Il voyait les choses différemment, était hyper conscient de son environnement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir les figer dans le temps."

"Mais ce n'est pas un peu triste?

Je veux dire par là que tu as un souvenir de choses et de personnes qu'il a vues mais pas un seul de lui-même. De ce à quoi il ressemblait."

"Pas de qui il était ?"

"Oh, tu sais... J'ai toujours le sentiment que tu en apprends plus sur une personne en regardant les choses de leur point de vue.

C'est un peu de lui, un peu de ses pensées, de sa personnalité...

Mais vous, est-ce que vous savez qui il était ?"

"Je l'ai connu. C'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui devrait en parler..."

"S'il te plait, je veux en savoir plus !"

"Ce garçon ... c'était un jeune artiste. Un garçon tellement désespéré. C'est probablement lui qui comprenait le mieux le fait que les bonnes personnes tombaient parfois amoureuses des mauvaises personnes.

Il a longtemps cherché son modèle. Celui qui lui fournirait la photo, celle qui serait le chef-d'œuvre de son exposition. Et la personne dont il avait besoin était juste devant ses yeux.

Un autre homme. Un homme assez beau, solaire et attentionné. Apparemment.

Comme ils étaient tous les deux en Espagne, c'était l'idée parfaite de faire de ce genre d'homme son ultime œuvre. Mais ce n'était pas facile au départ.

Il devait d'abord convaincre l'autre gars de le laisser prendre des photos de lui.

Ce dernier était, tu sais, habitué aux caméras et à ce genre de choses, normales au vu de l'époque, mais n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de devenir mannequin.

Leur première réunion..."

"Vous allez seulement parler d'eux ?"

"Je ne connais pas grand-chose de l'histoire de l'artiste, sauf à travers cette relation."

"Je comprends. Pardon. Vous pouvez continuer."

"Leur première rencontre a été un désastre. Notre garçon avait un charisme qui lui était propre mais n'était pas le plus à l'aise dans de vraies conversations, trop habitué à se tenir derrière une caméra.

On peut dire que l'autre garçon ne se débrouillait pas beaucoup mieux. Vraiment deux idiots.

Mais celui qui allait devenir le modèle plus tard a écouté la proposition.

Et a eu beaucoup de questions par la suite.

A propos d'argent puis de choses plus personnelles ou indiscrètes comme si ce n'était pas trop tabou de faire ce genre de photos tout en étant un homme.

L'artiste a répondu à tout avec beaucoup de patience. Il savait - Il voulait que ce garçon-là soit son chef-d'œuvre.

Je pense que tu as une photo du café où ils se sont rencontrés. Juste là."

: **C'est une pièce ordinaire, vraiment. C'est peut-être le midi. Il y a une chaise à côté d'une table sur laquelle reposent deux tasses et, au fond, au mur, un tableau représentant un quelconque pays étranger. À droite la vitre de la fenêtre est visible d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le reflet, ainsi que la façon dont les lumières pénètrent, créent un jeu d'ombres assez impressionnant** :

[...]

_"Tu seras payé bien sûr."_

_"Je ne... ce n'était pas vraiment ma question. L'argent n'est pas important."_

_"Tu es sûr de toi ? Beaucoup de gens..."_

_"Oui, je suis plus que sûr. La question principale est : pourquoi moi ? Je suis plutôt ordinaire."_

_"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que tu es magnifique - de bien des façons. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu sois dans ma collection. S'il vous plaît."_

_"Magnifique ? Magnifique ?"_

_"Il y a un problème avec ce que j'ai dit ?"_

_"Tu vois, je pense que tu me prends pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis vraiment ennuyeux. Je peux être qualifié d'excessif, abîmé, bizarre, normal mais pas magnifique. Tu devrais vraiment- "_

_"Ça."_

_"Q-Quoi ?"_

_"Ça. Tu n'en es pas conscient. Mais c'est vraiment ce qui te rend si unique."_

_"Je ne comprends pas ?"_

_"Beaucoup de gens pourraient utiliser les mêmes mots que ceux tu viens d'user. Mais je suis à peu près sûr que peu d'entre eux utiliseraient le terme "abîmé" pour se décrire."_

_"Nous sommes tous abîmés. D'une manière ou d'une autre."_

_"Bien sûr. Je le suis probablement autant que toi. Et tout le monde l'est, mais peu osent l'admettre."_

_"...tu n'abandonneras pas, pas vrai. "_

_"Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je veux que tu sois mon modèle."_

[...]

"C'est un endroit que l'artiste aimait beaucoup. Il venait ici quand il avait besoin d'une pause, c'était l'endroit le plus proche de son travail. Il s'asseyait à l'endroit indiqué sur ces photos et demandait au serveur qu'il lui apporte..."

"Mais. En fin de compte, le modèle a accepté ? Combien de temps cela a pris ?"

"Tu es impatient."

"Les gens m'ont souvent dit que je devais dire ce que je voulais, sinon ça pouvait me passer sous le nez."

"Cela a pris du temps en effet. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas devenus directement employeur et employés mais amis. C'est arrivé petit à petit, morceau par morceau, mais c'est arrivé.

Ils ont commencé à parler de leur vie. De l'un comme de l'autre.

Et je pense que tu vas aimer cette partie puisque ça parle de sa vie en particulier.

L'artiste ... a rencontré beaucoup de problèmes durant sa jeunesse. Il avait une famille adorable mais elle s'est vue déchirée lorsque sa mère est décédée et son souhait d'être photographe n'a jamais été vraiment accepté par son père.

Il s'en est sorti, cependant. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir sortir de là et y survivre. Il a coupé tout lien avec sa famille, sauf un de ses cousins dont il était particulièrement proche.

Il a travaillé le plus dur possible pour vivre de sa passion. C'est lui qui a plus souffert de la perte de sa mère et il n'a même pas pu la pleurer correctement. Il a saisi toutes les opportunités qui se présentaient à lui."

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tout ça ... ça me fait penser à une histoire. Ou plus quelque chose que j'ai compris par moi-même. L'exposition "Her Love" était pour sa mère pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais ça l'était. Totalement."

"Il a souffert d'une grave dépression. N'était même plus capable de se regarder dans le miroir. A perdu du poids. S'est blessé d'innombrables fois. A essayé de mourir. La seule façon pour lui de s'accrocher à la vie était son art.

Il en a parlé avec son modèle. Sûrement l'une des conversations les plus difficiles qu'ils aient jamais eues. L'une des plus intimes aussi. Ils ont vécu des choses similaires - mais très différentes.

C'est ici que leur conversation s'est déroulée."

: **C'est une colline ou quelque chose du genre. L'angle n'aide pas à déterminer si c'en est une ou non. Il fait presque nuit et l'endroit est assez sombre. Un seul arbre se trouve sur l'image. Un chêne. Au loin, les lumières de la ville illuminent l'obscurité, créant des reflets colorés - rouge, vert, bleu...** :

[...]

_"Bon. Une conversation sérieuse."_

_"Si tu- Si tu commences comme ça, ça n'en sera jamais une."_

_"Je sais. Pardon. J'essayais d'apaiser l'atmosphère."_

_"Tu l'as ressenti."_

_"De quoi ?"_

_"Le fait que je sois nerveux."_

_"Tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux, alors oui, j'ai pensé que quelque chose se passait dans ta tête."_

_"J'ai déjà essayé de me tuer."_

_"... je pense que je peux comprendre cela."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_" Quoi quoi ?"_

_"Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi et quand et ... je ne sais pas, tu ne vas pas être plus curieux ?"_

_"J'attends que tu m'en parles. Tu peux, si tu en ressens le besoin. Et si tu sens que tu n'en as pas envie, ça va. "_

_"Je ne sais pas quoi dire."_

_"Tu n'as rien à dire. Je le sais depuis ... eh bien des mois. Et je ne te jugerai pas. Jamais. De plus ... je l'ai déjà voulu aussi."_

_"Te tuer ? Pourquoi ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme ... un sentiment. Un moment de malheur qui nous accompagne à jamais. Parfois, il disparaît de notre mémoire. Mais je pense que la plupart des gens ont déjà voulu mourir, l'ont envisagé sérieusement, au moins une fois. Et je pense que la plupart des gens ne s'y sont pas essayés parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage."_

[...]

"Ils ne sont venus à cet endroit que deux fois. La deuxième fois n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Je te raconterais ça plus tard.

Ainsi. La vie de l'artiste lui pesait moins puisqu'il avait donné une partie de son fardeau à son ami. Ils pouvaient partager leurs secrets et leurs sentiments et leurs pensées l'un à l'autre. C'était probablement l'époque la plus prospère qu'ils aient jamais connue.

Après ça, le modèle, qui n'avait toujours pas accepté proprement la proposition de notre garçon, l'a suivi partout. Pour chaque photo réalisée, lui se contentait de se mettre sur le côté et de le regarder faire son travail.

Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais il a toujours aimé regarder l'autre prendre des photos, car il semblait en dehors de tout, du monde, donc hors de danger.

L'une des photos de cette galerie n'a pas été prise par notre artiste mais par le modèle lui-même. Je crois que c'est celle-là."

: **Un jardin. Certaines fleurs poussent un peu partout mais c'est assez désorganisé, ce qui lui donne un aspect sauvage. Le soleil est, encore une fois, haut, mais l'œuvre entière respire la chaleur. Été. Quelques roses et pétunias sont situées au premier plan, mais ce qui est le plus frappant, c'est l'ombre de quelqu'un sortant lentement du cadre** :

[...]

_"Pourquoi tu- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens mon appareil photo ? "_

_"Je m'ennuie. Échangeons nos rôles !"_

_"Quoi ? Des conneries. Mon talent n'existe que derrière une caméra pas devant - arrête ça !"_

_"Pourquoi ? Tu es timide ?"_

_"Je ..."_

_"Aloooors. Tu as le droit de me prendre en photo tout le temps mais je ne peux pas en faire une seule de toi."_

_"Je ne suis pas ... aussi magnifique que toi."_

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Tu m'as bien entendu."_

_"C'est ce que tu penses. Il est si difficile de convaincre les autres qu'ils ne sont pas tels qu'ils le pensent."_

_"Tu pensais pareil !"_

_"Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un contre-exemple. La confiance en soi est quelque chose de difficile à avoir de nos jours et ... allez ! Je ne veux pas mettre ta photo dans un musée, je veux juste la garder en souvenir."_

_"Mais je suis encore- argh !"_

_"Arrêter de courir ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un lapin ?"_

_"Quand je dis que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne veux vraiment pas !"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"_

_"Peut-être que je ne suis pas comme toi qui simule toujours ton refus !"_

_"Toi espèce de-..."_

_"Je n'ai rien dit."_

_"Je vais remplir ta carte mémoire, on verra si tu riras encore après ça."_

_"Quoi ? Rends-moi mon appareil photo !"_

_"Jamais !"_

[...]

"C'était une époque heureuse ?"

"Je crois que oui."

"Je sais que cette exposition s'appelle "Who You Are" mais ces photos ne donnent pas vraiment d'informations sur son modèle. C'est plus sur lui-même."

"For me."

"Pardon ?"

" Le nom de l'exposition est "Who You Are For Me". "

"Mais j'étais sûr que c'était "Who You Are", pourquoi ai-je ..."

"Ouais. Je sais. Et honnêtement, tu avais raison à propos de l'époque. C'en était une bonne. Une superbe.

En effet, ils ont réussi à créer de tels souvenirs pendant tout le temps passé ensemble. Des souvenirs de tout et n'importe quoi et, petit à petit, notre artiste remplissait entièrement sa collection. Les toiles ici ... représentent en fait en majeure partie leur relation."

"La façon dont c'est représenté semble varier un peu. C'est peut-être mon impression mais..."

"Non. Encore une fois tu n'as pas tort. Ici, tu as ce qui a été l'un des temps les plus forts de relation."

: **C'est la nuit. Mais l'endroit n'est pas si sombre grâce au grand feu au centre. La scène se passe dans les bois ou quelque chose de similaire. Un camping. Et est, à peine visible, un homme est assis à l'arrière-plan, presque totalement caché par le feu; de lui on ne peut voir que la guitare** :

[...]

_"Allez, quoi, du camping ? On a quel âge, douze ans ?"_

_"Tu as besoin d'inspiration, non ?"_

_"D'Inspiration ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec mon inspiration. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel !"_

_"Tu vas voir, c'est magique. Allez, assieds-toi près du feu. Ça te réchauffera."_

_"D'accord, d'accord. Après tout, nous avons marché plus de trois heures pour trouver cet endroit donc je peux au moins essayer de l'apprécier."_

_"Bien. C'est le bon état d'esprit !"_

_"Dit celui qui n'a toujours pas signé mon contrat."_

_"Je ne l'ai pas fait ?"_

_"Non."_

_"Eh bien, ce n'est pas un si gros problème ? Je veux dire, tu sais que je ne te_ _laisserai pas tomber après tout."_

_"J'espère bien. Si tu oses t'enfuir maintenant, je te pourchasserais - et te tuerais."_

_"Wow."_

_"Tu ne comprends pas les difficultés que peuvent rencontrer un artiste, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Nan. Et franchement, je m'en fous !"_

_"Impressionnant."_

_"Ouais, ouais."_

_"Attends. Tu sais jouer de la guitare ?"_

_"Un peu. Quelques bribes. Disons que j'ai appris à en jouer."_

_"Mais tu ... c'est une bonne chanson. Quel est son nom ?"_

_"Elle n'en a pas."_

_"Tu l'as créée ?"_

_"Eh bieeeeeeen. Sur ce point-ci, je suis vraiment fier de dire oui."_

_"C'est vraiment très doux. J'aime ça. J'aime beaucoup."_

_"_ _Who you are for me."_

_"H-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ..."_

_"C'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler ! Who you are for me !"_

_"Eh bien, c'est ... assez bidon en fait."_

_"Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas les problèmes que peut rencontrer un artiste."_

_"Et maintenant tu uses de mes propres mots contre moi ! Urgh, je te déteste."_

_"Non. Je ne pense même pas que tu puisses. "_

[...]

"Malheureusement, ce moment, le point culminant de leur relation, était également le plus proche de sa fin. Notre artiste était tombé amoureux de son ami, comment n'aurait-il pas pu ?

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans l'autre. Il avait ses insécurités, le discours qu'il avait sorti à son modèle le premier jour était aussi pour lui.

Il n'a jamais assez cru en lui. C'était un homme tellement passionné. Comme au travers de ses œuvres, il aimait profondément, sans même savoir ce qu'était l'amour, et était blessé de la manière la plus terrible quand son amour ne lui était pas rendu.

Un cycle éternel dans lequel il se trouvait toujours pris.

Mais ce n'était pas le même amour qu'il avait déjà connu. C'était nouveau, c'était différent. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi bien une personne avant de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Ils avaient des vies, des modes de vie différents. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais séparément aussi. Et donc, la fin de sa collection se rapprochait, mais il n'avait toujours pas pris son chef-d'œuvre. Il voulait que ça dure pour toujours, il voulait une excuse pour se tenir aux côtés de l'autre homme.

Il l'aimait apparemment.

D'une manière folle, il ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer. "Le coup de foudre". Il y a une certaine ironie ; littéralement, quelqu'un qui a été frappé par la foudre. Un choc, douloureux, qui peut laisser des cicatrices et des marques - pour toujours.

Ils ont eu une grosse dispute. Avant même la fin de la collection. Ils en sont presque venus aux mains. Un gâchis."

: **Même colline qu'avant ? Mais il fait jour. Le ciel est gris. Automne probablement vu l'état du chêne. L'image semble plus sombre que la première, plus triste aussi. Tout, en particulier le ciel, semble être sur le point de pleurer** :

[...]

_"Tu m'as appelé à la hâte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer !"_

_"Désolé pour ça."_

_"Tu vas bien ?"_

_"Ouais. Ouais, ouais, je vais totalement, parfaitement bien. Vraiment."_

_"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Et pas seulement parce que tu viens de laisser échapper un rire loufoque qui me terrifie. Tu me sembles ... en fait pas si mal mais si heureux. Que s'est-il passé ?"_

_"J'ai fait ma demande."_

_"De ... mande ?"_

_"Je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle et j'ai même oublié tout le discours que je lui avais préparé mais je ne pouvais que lui montrer la bague. Et elle pleurait de joie."_

_"..."_

_"C'était si imparfait et parfait à la fois. Tout l'était. J'ai juste... ça va ?"_

_"O-Oui. Oui, juste je ... c'est beaucoup de choses à la fois. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. Du tout."_

_"Eh bien, ça ne nous concernait pas, non ? Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'en parler."_

_"Ok."_

_"Tu ne sembles pas vraiment heureux pour moi."_

_"Je le suis. Je le suis bien sûr, je-"_

_"Ne me mens pas. Tu n'es pas un bon menteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

_"Si j'essayais de t'en parler, tu ne comprendrais probablement pas. J'ai été un tel idiot, oh mon dieu."_

_"Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être aimable pour une fois ? Heureux pour les autres ? Si tu m'expliques pas comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?"_

_"Tu m'estimes vraiment si bas ?"_

_"Je ne t'estime nullement."_

_"Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Pas avec toi. Espèce de fils de pute sans cœur."_

_"Oh mon dieu, j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi ! Nous n'avons jamais parlé de nous à ce point. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche à présent. Ferme-là. Juste ferme-là."_

[...]

"Je t'ai dit que cette deuxième rencontre n'était pas une partie de plaisir."

"Ils se sont disputés ? Mais comment ont-ils réussi à prendre la dernière photo ?"

"Le modèle avait toujours un engagement avec lui, tu sais ? Et peu importe ce qui s'est passé, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le rompre. Ils ont quand même réussi à le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Ça ... a dû être difficile. Notre artiste était probablement blessé au fond de lui. Ils n'en ont pas parlé ?"

"Non. Ils sont restés silencieux. Dans la pièce, se faisant face, et ils ont eu des regrets je pense. Je pense qu'ils l'ont regretté."

"Moi aussi. En vérité, ne regretteriez-vous pas d'avoir gâché une si belle amitié - et histoire ?"

"Peut-être."

"Et est-ce qu'il y a une image de cette rencontre?"

"Du moment où il a pris en photo son modèle ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien, tu as l'œuvre principale."

"C'est tout ..."

"Eh bien ..."

: **Un homme est debout, une main sur la hanche. L'image est vraiment époustouflante. Il y a un grand contraste entre l'atmosphère qui respire la tristesse et la douleur quand le personnage principal est comme un lever de soleil. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, ses yeux regardant quelque chose hors du cadre, il semble espiègle. Il est vraiment magnifique. L'environnement n'est qu'un fond gris qui comprend beaucoup d'ombres, ce sont elles qui donnent un aspect sombre à l'ensemble de l'œuvre d'art** :

[...]

_"Reste naturel."_

_"Naturel ?"_

_"Ouais. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Juste ... ok. C'est ça."_

_"Est-ce que je dois adopter une posture en particulier ?"_

_"Pas vraiment. Tu es mon œuvre principale. Si c'est un peu spécial, différent des autres, ce n'est pas grave. C'est à cela que sert ce genre d'image. Attirer l'attention."_

_"Et c'est moi qui attirera l'attention ?"_

_"Tu ne me crois toujours pas."_

_"A propos de quoi ? D'à quel point j'étais magnifique ? C'est compliqué de croire de tels mots."_

_"Ta fiancée ne te le dit pas de temps à autre ?"_

_"Non ... je veux dire, oui ou ... en fait, je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de phrases."_

_"Mais tu viens juste de faire attention à ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant et la fois d'avant. Quelle différence entre elle le disant et moi ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas."_

_"On va juste changer cet angle. Déplace-toi un peu à gauche, s'il te plaît."_

_"J'ai senti que je devrais faire attention à ce que tu disais."_

_"Ça n'a aucun sens."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu vas l'épouser elle alors que je suis simplement ton employeur."_

_"Simplement ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Nous n'avons jamais été..."_

_"Vraiment ? Parce que c'est l'impression que tu m'as donnée. Qu'as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui. Ça ne nous concernait pas. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de mes propos, car cela ne te concerne pas."_

_"Ce n'était pas dit dans ce sens !"_

_"Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai perçu. C'est comme ça que notre relation m'a paru. Je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial, tu sais ? Quelque chose dont tu ne te débarrasserais pas si facilement. Mais j'avais tellement tort."_

_"Non, écoute, je ..."_

_"S'il te plaît, pars. Pars maintenant. On en a terminé."_

[...]

"Donc c'est la fin ? C'est ainsi que toute l'histoire se termine ? C'est la dernière photo de l'exposition ... et la principale."

"Peu de gens le savent mais ce n'est pas la dernière photo."

"Quoi ?"

"Leur histoire... enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. Ils se sont séparés parce que notre artiste ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que celui qu'il aimait allait épouser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Le modèle était triste, tellement triste d'avoir perdu une telle personne mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était vraiment des plus insensible sur ce point car il ne voulait pas abandonner et blessait de plus en plus son ami.

L'auto-dépréciation avait déjà frappé notre principal protagoniste. Il a commencé à penser qu'il n'était pas assez bon, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Terrifié par son passé, enchaîné et incapable de dépasser ses erreurs.

Le truc, c'est que le modèle lui a envoyé une invitation pour le mariage, une semaine avant qu'il n'arrive.

Et comme l'idée est devenue de plus en plus pressante dans son esprit, l'artiste a décidé de le voir une dernière fois avant. Il devait lui dire le fardeau qu'il portait. Alors ils se sont vus. Ici."

: **Une fontaine. Au milieu d'une large place pavée. Il y a un arbre sur la gauche de l'image. La fontaine est grise, la lumière du jour montre à quel point le temps lui a été dévastateur, mais la chose la plus singulière à son propos c'est le fait qu'elle soit totalement sèche. Pas une seule goutte d'eau n'est visible** :

[...]

_"Je suis désolé."_

_"Désolé de quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu me salues ?"_

_"Ah, bonjour bien sûr."_

_"Que veux-tu me dire?"_

_"... tu es direct."_

_"La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, tu m'as dit de partir et la fois d'avant on s'est disputés. Je ne veux pas causer plus de dommages à notre relation qu'elle n'en a déjà subis."_

_"C'est trop tard pour ça. Je crois."_

_"Tu sais que tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi ?"_

_"Probablement. Mais c'est ... tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux."_

_"Ce que tu veux ?"_

_"Je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt. J'ai été un idiot. Nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un."_

_"Si longtemps ?"_

_"Ça finit toujours mal. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. C'est ma faute."_

_"De quoi est-ce que tu es si coupable ?"_

_"D'être tombé amoureux de toi."_

_"Tu ..."_

_"Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé."_

_"..."_

_"Mais tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Tu peux te marier avec la fille de tes rêves, c'est bon. Oublie-moi et je ... je disparaîtrais tout de suite."_

_"..."_

_"Je t'ai vraiment laissé sans voix, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais, tu peux me dire que ce n'est pas partagé, je n'en attendais pas grand-chose. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire."_

_"..."_

_"Toujours pas une réponse, hein ? Ça va, je vais te laisser de toute façon, tu as probablement mieux à faire que de voir une connaissance. Adieu."_

[...]

"C'était des idiots. Tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Le modèle aimait l'artiste évidemment, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il a été épouser une fille au hasard."

"Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être tempérer un peu ton point de vue."

"Du genre ?"

"Ce pourrait être ses parents qui lui ont présenté cette fille et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Ou ce pourrait être une ancienne amie qui a fait son retour dans sa vie et il a pensé qu'il devait l'épouser vis à vis des souvenirs qu'ils avaient créés ensemble. Ou..."

"Je vois. Cela pourrait être de bonnes raisons, je suppose. Mais ils n'ont pas ... il a fait ses adieux ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop formel ? Ou ... vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait encore deux photos après la principale ?"

"C'est parce que ... notre artiste est devenu instable. Blessé de la plus terrible des manière. Il se détestait plus que tout parce que c'était la faute de son propre cœur. Il aurait pu être ami pour toujours avec son modèle, mais il avait dû tomber amoureux de lui.

C'était douloureux et pourtant plus que significatif pour lui. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part. Comme s'il pouvait aussi bien partir. Je pense que tu as compris où je veux en venir ?"

"J'en ai bien peur."

: **C'est sûrement une salle de bain. Mais il n'y a rien de visible à part une baignoire. Il y a comme un zoom dessus. Blanc ivoire. Ce sont les seules nuances. Si on excepte le rouge sur le rebord. Rouge foncé, rouge métallique, seulement des gouttes, pas même assez pour faire une flaque** :

"Est-ce qu'il est ... mort ? S'est-il suicidé ? Pourquoi personne ne connaît la fin de l'histoire ? Et l'autre homme? Est-ce qu'il l'a laissé partir? Est-ce qu'il est resté avec sa femme ?"

L'homme frissonne, regardant la dernière photo, sans donner de vraie réponse.

"Peut-être que personne ne sait. Peut-être que parfois c'est mieux si une histoire ne trouve pas de fin. De cette façon, son lecteur peut imaginer ce qu'il veut - et plus que tout - il peut empêcher ce qu'il ne veut pas. »

"Mais ce n'est pas juste. Ça ne me semble pas juste."

Quelque chose est dérangeant.

La manière dont ses yeux ont regardé les œuvres, la marque presque effacée d'un anneau sur sa main gauche, le tableau et l'accent dans sa voix ...

Un doute.

"Et les deux hommes ? Ils savent tous les deux comment ça se termine, non ? Personne ne sait à part eux-deux, non ?"

Mais aussi vite que l'homme s'est approché, il a déjà disparu.

[...]

_"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé, Lando. Je suis désolé, mi amor. Lando..."_

_Il est pâle, si pâle. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi pâle. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Aurait préféré tout sauf ça._

_"..."_

_"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ... je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis un idiot pour avoir choisi la normalité avant tout. Je dois..."_

_"..."_

_"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois ... je ne peux pas. C'est de ma faute."_

_"C-Carlos ..."_

_Il se bat pour rester éveillé. Yeux marrons, si flous, presque pas tout à fait là. Mais l'amour toujours au creux de ses yeux._

_"N-ne dis rien. Ça va bien se passer. Je vais appeler une ambulance, d'accord, corazón ?"_

_"... Ta main ... donne-moi ..."_

_Il lève sa main pour prendre celle couverte de sang. Essayer de ne pas trop regarder. Du sang, du sang, il y a du sang partout._

_"Chut. Je t'aime, okay ? Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais je ... je vais te sauver. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça."_

_"..."_

_Et il s'évanouit._

_Peur à l'intérieur de son estomac._

_"Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît..."_

_"..."_

_Son téléphone. Il doit se saisir de son téléphone. Tout lui semble trop lent. Et si... et si..._

_"O-Oui ? J'ai un ami, il vient juste... de faire une tentative de suicide et il y a beaucoup de sang. C'est urgent, il perd connaissance. Nous sommes au ..."_

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je mets juste ça ici parce que je trouvais que ce n'étais pas juste vis à vis de ma langue maternelle de ne pas publier en l'utilisant x)

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I got full inspiration for this. Really. The first idea of someone taking pictures so they could remember everything about their life evokes me pretty much ... myself in fact.  
> The fact, you know, you want to live your life as much as possible but may be afraid of forgetting the good memories - because often you do remember bad memories but not the good ones ... I don't know why.  
> I liked the idea of revealing who is who only at the end, but maybe have you already discovered the identity of the characters before. I tried to be as vague as possible on this point ...
> 
> The character who is speaking and who is there all along the story ... well it can be whoever you want they to be. It can be anyone who would have enough curiosity to inform themself about the exhibition - or yourself.  
> I, personally, imagined it as the reader themself who was being thrown in a story that wasn't theirs, which is currently what every reader live when they start to read a book.
> 
> For the rest ... I think the story talks by itself. A big thanks for reading me, even if it was clumsy.


End file.
